machinariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Josef
Josef is the main Character in the game. Josef is the game's main protagonist and must face many challenges as he travels through the vast metropolis of Machinarium for purposes revealed throughout the game. As a robot, he also has several useful traits such as the ability to alter his height (upwards or downwards) and the ability to swallow important items; adding them to his Inventory. Character Josef is a small friendly humanoid robot that will guide the player through Machinarium. He has no bright coloring on him and is a light metallic silver-grey in color. Josef has a large domed head with the halves held together down the center with rivets. On top or his head he has an electrical socket. He has large friendly cylindrical eyes that can move independently and often blink. He has a broad mouth with a slight cheeky smile. Josef can pick items up and put them in his mouth, they will then be placed in his Inventory for later use. He can rotate his head very quickly through 360 degrees. Josef has a segmented cylindrical body that can lengthen upwards or shrink downwards; which allows him to alter his height. His arms and legs can extend enabling him to reach further if required when he extends his body. He has small shoulders from which his straight arms extend. He has quite large hands with two pincher-like claws. He has small cylindrical legs with round feet. Josef has some quite endearing mannerisms as follows: *Occasionally his jaw will drop and he will have to push it back up with his hand. *If the player is doing something wrong Josef will vigorously shake his head. *Sometimes his body will drop down to his knees and he will have to pull it back up. *If the player is taking too long on a task Josef will fold his arms in frustration. *Occasionally Josef will panic and jump up and down in the air frantically waving his arms about. History Josef is a small friendly robot living in an old decaying city full of strange and unusual robots. He had a girlfriend named Berta that he used to spend many hours with. They would play paintball, go swimming, share birthdays or just sit together. Josef and Berta used to help the Mayor of Machinarium in the Castle tower. It was on such an occasion that the leader of a group of gangsters called the Black Cap Brotherhood ruined Josef’s happy life. The Black Cap Leader entered the Castle and disabled the mayor but the mayor was just quick enough to press the emergency button to call the security guards. The Flying Security Robot arrived and the Black Cap Leader tried to make his escape but the Flying Security Robot attempted to capture the Black Cap Leader. In a cruel twist of fate the Flying Security Robot captured Josef instead and took him off to the Junkyard. The Castle Guard then arrived in his helicopter which was the cue for the Black Cap Leader to make a hasty retreat; on the way out he picked up Berta and made off with her. He enslaved Berta in the Kitchen of the Black Cap Brotherhood’s hideout, to cook for them. Josef must now find a way back into the city, rescue Berta, save the Mayor of Machinarium and defeat the Black Cap Brotherhood. Appearances Josef appears in all the Levels in the game. His first appearance is in the Junkyard where he is dumped, in pieces, out of the Flying Security Robot onto a pile of scrap metal and rubbish. The player’s first task is to reassemble Josef so that he can begin his quest. Josef will face many challenges on his journey through the city to finally rescue and be reunited with Berta. Josef makes some appearances in flashbacks that are shown throughout the game. Josef's last appearance in-game is when he enters the helicopter with Berta. Josef’s last appearance is in the final epilogue cut-scene. Unknown.jpeg|A picture displaying Josef's various heights. Josef machinarium.jpg|Josef, the protagonist of the game. Category:Characters Category:Levels Category:Inventory